harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride in Boston!
In this Pride Month episode of Harpers Falls, Craig Archer, the brother of Cynthia Archer and Brad Atchison, the brother of Libby and Linda Atchison get together and realize, after having dated for several months, that they are in love and are ready for the next level. But leave it to Jennifer Barrett to try to make a mess of things! However, ANOTHER Jennifer, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten, comes up with a huge surprise that thoroughly deflates (and completely annihilates) the hateful model! This episode marks the return of Eden Riegel as Sheila Harper. Also, look for the foreshadowing on the arrival of Alessandra Warren, as Jennifer Barrett tries to sink her claws into her father and his money! Scene Boston's South End. It is the traditional location of the Boston Pride Parade, and everyone from the Harper circle is in this area, as far removed from Beacon Hill as it can get, and are having a good time. Linda and Libby Atchison are busy helping out with the food. Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten is having a lovely time, as she is performing her one-woman show on the stage in the park. Derek Harper is enjoying things, as he is watching his dads talk with some of the bigger names for the Pride festival. His cousin, Courtney Sue, is watching him. She senses something is bothering him. ANNOUNCER (Dwight Wiest): The role of Sheila Harper is now being played by Eden Riegel. COURTNEY SUE: Hi, Derek. DEREK: Hi, Court. Where's your brother? COURTNEY SUE: Working in the ACLU tent over there. (Sammy catches his sister and best friend's eye and waves) He volunteered to help with the ACLU for a summer project. He says it is a good thing for him to do. He's become quite the activist. His main cause is gay issues. DEREK: Yeah, I think it is good he's involved in it. I went to the Gay and Lesbian Center here on Thursday. COURTNEY SUE: Was it for a report? DEREK: No. (shyly) Because I am looking at information. COURTNEY SUE (gently): Do you think you are gay? DEREK: I think I am. COURTNEY SUE: Have you talked with your dads? DEREK: Yeah, but I don't know. I hope they don't love me less. (Enter Dylan and Adam, they kind of sensed Derek's distress.) DYLAN: Derek, you know you can tell us anything, and we'll be on your side. ADAM: How do you know you're gay, son? DEREK: Oh, Daddy Adam, when I see a guy at school, I react the same way a guy is supposed to look at a girl. I am not interested in girls. I am interested in guys. (Dylan and Adam exchange looks) ADAM: That would clinch it. (Derek shyly grins) COURTNEY SUE: That doesn't change anything about how I feel about you, Derek. I still love you as you are. (Enter Sammy, watching the whole thing.) SAMMY: Yeah, you're STILL my best buddy! (Along comes their other cohort, Aidan Atherton) AIDAN: And as you know, I have two dads who are gay. So you are not wanting for love, my friend. (Meanwhile, Brad Atchison and Craig Archer are walking along looking at the pride booths. They kind of notice Derek's initial coming out to his family, and they smile.) BRAD: I am glad Derek is talking with his family. He is going to be getting a lot of support. CRAIG: Yes, he is. And he has a large family who love him and care about him. (They see Derek's sister, Ashley come up, and give her twin a hug) Even Ashley is very good about it. BRAD: Yeah, I can see that. The Harpers are such a warm and welcoming family. They are richer than Croesus but they are also very down-to-earth. I would think Donald Trump could take LESSONS from the Harpers. CRAIG: My sister told me that Trump tweeted some nasty remarks about the Harpers. BRAD: That would be like him. CRAIG: But Sheila tore him to shreds. BRAD: What did she say? CRAIG: "Get a life!" (The two laugh) BRAD: I bet Trump was MAD about that one! CRAIG (grinning): When is he ever NOT mad? BRAD: Are you ready for what we have to do? CRAIG: You lead, I will follow. (The two go to the main stage, where Jennifer is finishing her act. Brad and Craig get everyone's attention, but before they could say anything, Jennifer Barrett, the most hated woman in Boston, comes to the stage and opens her mouth! Boos rain down on her, but she doesn't care.) JENNIFER: You all just shut up! I am your superior and that means I am better than you are! (The boos get even louder) I am here to denounce the whole batch of you! The Harpers are a disgrace to this city! They are throwing their support behind this display of sin! I am one of the most moral people in this world and I am here to say that this is disgusting! You people are filth! ALL of you! What happened in Orlando was WONDERFUL! Forty-nine perverts were killed! HOORAY! I LOVE HATE! HATE WILL BRING THIS COUNTRY TO GREATNESS ONCE AGAIN! LONG LIVE DONALD TRUMP! I LOVE DONALD TRUMP!!!!! (Jennifer VanPatterson Patten comes out. She glares at Jennifer.) JENNIFER V. (in a snarky voice): Oh my GOD! Would you look at this, everyone?! We have a clown from the cuckoo's nest here! What happened, you stupid old crow, did you lose directions.....along with your MANNERS?! (The crowd laughs) JENNIFER B.: What do you care, bitch?! SHEILA: At least Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten knows her stuff! Unlike YOU, Barrett! ANYSSA: Where did you get your last name? Don't tell me you took it from Rona Barrett! JENNIFER B (clapping her hands over her ears): Shut up! ANNGELIQUE: Why should we? We get our jollies making you look like an ass! JENNIFER B: I AM NOT AN ASS! I AM THE GREATEST! JENNIFER V. (amused): The greatest was Mohammad Ali, and he's DEAD! (The crowd laughs again) JENNIFER B.: Damn it! Quit making me look like a fool! JENNIFER V. (enjoying the sight of Jennifer Barrett looking like a fool): But you are a fool! You don't look like a fool! You ARE one! And you do it so well! (The crowd is HOWLING! They absolutely LOVE seeing Jennifer Barrett made fun of! The regal Ardith stands up.) ARDITH: I must say, I have seen worse fools, MISS Barrett, in my whole lifetime in London! You are less than NOTHING! JENNIFER B (screaming): SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU OLD BAT! ARDITH (clearly enjoying getting her goat): On the contrary, I will not be told what to do! But I want you to know this. There is a place just for you! It's called Bedlam! (The crowd howls. They are enjoying this complete annihilation of Jennifer!) JENNIFER B (infuriated): You stupid bag! You dare to insult me! The greatest model since Christie Brinkley?! JACQUELINE: Oh, PLEASE, honey! Christie Brinkley would top you one hundred percent! She is the gold standard! You are merely gold plate! (Everyone is reveling in Jennifer's being humiliated. She is screaming!) JENNIFER B: I have something to say and I am going to say it! JENNIFER V.: Not if I have anything to say about it, and I do! JENNIFER B.: DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH! JENNIFER V. (calm and grinning): Ladies and gentlemen, butches and queens, look at what we have here on this stage. We call her, in latin terms, Tantrumus crybabyus! Better known to us in the USA as a Jennifer Barrett! One of the worst things that could come out of the ether, except SLIME.......and POLLUTION! (The crowd is still laughing fit to bust) JENNIFER B.: I will not stand here and be made a fool of! AARON: You mean more of one than you already are?! RUSTY: Ladies and gentlemen, we could tell you some horror stories about this wretch, but we won't air our dirty laundry for all to see. We are looking at it now. Look at that hideous gown on her! It looks like a dishrag from hell! (The crowd roars) JENNIFER B (screaming): It does not! And it is not a dishrag! It's a genuine Vera Wang! It accentuates my perfect curves and it fits my lovely body like a glove! I will have you know that this gown was a gift to me for services rendered from Trey Gowdy, the greatest congressman in the world! LADY JOSEPHINE (sardonically): Oh, really?! You got that rag from Dowdy Gowdy?! SHEILA: And what services DID you render?! I wouldn't be surprised if it was for a roll in the hay?! (The crowd is roaring! Everyone is laughing themselves silly) JENNIFER B. (childishly): I can't stand this! You fiends had best watch out! I don't have to stand for this disgusting insult! I am not called to take this, and I WON'T! I have an ally! I have HELP! And he will make you all pay for this! All it would take is for me to grab a telephone! I would only have to make ONE CALL! Just ONE telephone call to Donald Trump and he would shut you up for good! (The crowd isn't impressed. They all glare at the screaming woman) LIBBY: Look you miserable guttersnipe, you are nothing! And you are NOTHING to Donald Trump! Just something he uses, like YOU use people. JENNIFER B.: I am not going to stand for this! I hate you all! HATE YOU! You lot don't know a glorious and beautiful woman when she comes into your drab existence! SHEILA: Glorious?! Ha! VAINGLORIOUS is more like it! JENNIFER B.: Bitch! I hate you! SHEILA: The feeling is mutual, you slut! (Jennifer bolts at Sheila, her face contorted in fury) JENNIFER B.: Slut am I?! I'll show you slut, you stupid bitch! And when I get through with you, I will be wearing a lovely smile on my lovely lips! (Sheila blocks Jennifer's fists, and in a smooth movement, she knocks Jennifer to the stage. She grabs her then hits her square in the mouth, fattening her so-called "lovely lips"!) SHEILA: I don't think you will be smiling for long, you evil bitch! Your "lovely lips" have been fattened yet again! JENNIFER: I am LEAVING! I don't have to stand for this! I am going where people appreciate the greatest model in the world! ME! (A furious Jennifer storms off the stage, her fur coat, which is weird in the heat of summer, swishing around her. As usual, she also bursts into tears for people ruining her tantrums and gloating over misfortunes!) JENNIFER V.: Now that we have gotten rid of the trash, (everyone laughs and Jennifer laughs with them) I have here on stage, Ms. Sarah Fillmore and Ms. Catherine Whitcombe, the chairs of our Human Rights Coalition here in Greater Boston, and it looks like they have some very exciting news for us! (Sarah Fillmore, a lovely tall and patrician woman, and Catherine Whitcombe, another woman who garners respect by being themselves, come onto the stage.) SARAH: We have talked with the Mayor and the City Council. And they are talking of having a Pride memorial being built in the city in 2017. (The crowd explodes in applause) CATHERINE: The location has yet to be determined, but the city council has earmarked a half million dollars, including donations from many of our wealthier families, going to this. The Harper family and the Harper Industries foundation, founded by our beloved Michelle Harper, has matched the donations from all the rich families in this metro area. The details will be revealed soon. (Again applause as Sarah and Catherine step back) JENNIFER: That is marvelous news, ladies. However, I must interrupt. I have a feeling, guys, that I see we have a couple who want to do something here. Excuse me ladies, but I think something BIG is afoot! And I don't mean Bigfoot! (once more, the crowd laughs) (Sheila, Catherine, Jennifer and Sarah watch as Craig and Brad come on stage. Linda and Libby are watching in interest.) BRAD: I am sorry we're breaking in like this, Ms. Fillmore and Ms. Whitcombe. SARAH: It's fine, Mr. Atchison, go ahead. CATHERINE: Something sounds good here. BRAD: I think you all see where this is headed. (He gets down on one knee, the crowd is in anticipation) Craig, we've been dating now for over six months, and I think we have something special going on with us. I know it has been hard for you since David died, and I know you are unsure, as am I. I have had one marriage go down, but I think we can make something And whatever we can do, we'll do it together. But enough preamble. I am not writing the constitution! (Everyone laughs, and Craig laughs too) I guess, what I am trying to say is this: Craig Archer, will you marry me? CRAIG (his eyes shining with tears): Yes, Brad! I will marry you! (The two kiss. The entire company explodes in happiness. Cynthia is enthusiastic!) SARAH: Brava! ARDITH: A marriage in the works! What a blissful thing! The future is unfurling! DYLAN: Good job, guys! SHEILA: Many years of happiness! CYNTHIA: Many, many years of happiness, my darlings! DEREK: What a treat! ANYSSA: What a lovely thing to see. COURTNEY SUE: This is one AWESOME pride! JENNIFER V.: Well, guys! This is a HIGH NOTE! To top them all! Now, it is time to DANCE the night away and the morning IN! (Everyone begins to dance! The energy is frenetic, and everyone is happy! Meanwhile, the furious Jennifer Barrett storms back to the waiting limo. She is taken home by a man named Emory Warren. He is 70 and on a breathing tube. This situation doesn't escape the notice of Ardith, but then again, nothing ever really escapes her notice. She pulls Dylan aside.) ARDITH (noticing the limo): Dylan, my dear, did you see that limo that came in? DYLAN: Now that I notice it. I did! And that wasn't just any limo. That was the Warren limo. The Warrens rule Haverhill, but they don't reach the heights that we Harpers do. ARDITH: Well, Jennifer Barrett got in it. DYLAN: Oh dear. Is she aiming to marry that Emory Warren?! ARDITH: That is the news going around Haverhill. Nothing has been confirmed in the society pages, of course, but it will be a matter of time before we hear something on that. Especially down here. DYLAN: And then watch out for the grapevine. It will be BUZZING! ARDITH: I fear you're right. It will be all over the city, and all over the metro. DYLAN: I dare ask, how did his family take it? ARDITH: Well, I heard that his two kids are not too happy with her coming into their family. Two phrases stuck out from when my friend, Caroline Cabot, saw them. SHEILA (who is with Dylan): What did they say? ARDITH: Well, Eric and Alessandra, mostly Alessandra, who really hates her, called Jennifer a "Money-sucking whore" and a "society licking bitch!" (Dylan and Sheila erupt in laughter) DYLAN: That would fit her to a T! SHEILA: And then some. ARDITH (jubilantly): I am so glad you agree! I hope she stays away! Oh, my dears. I wanted to know, can you two come to the Atchley Mansion on Thursday? I am having a luncheon and I wanted a couple of people who can play bridge. Do you two know how? SHEILA: Sure. DYLAN: I learned to play from my grandmother. We both did, actually. ARDITH: This will be wonderful. Thank you my dears. (Anngelique and Jennifer watch as the limo pulls off, and Dylan, Sheila and Ardith talk about their luncheon plans.) ANNGELIQUE: I hope we never see her again. JENNIFER V.: After the performance we did to her, I am sure of that. After all, that Warren clown has a McMansion that pretty much overlooks Haverhill, more like looks DOWN on them! ANNGELIQUE: Yeah, that would be about right. That slut will be in her element, looking down on everyone. JENNIFER V.: Although what Ardith had to say about her rings true. Alessandra summed it up, perfectly. She described her accurately. (Jennifer and Anngelique watch as the party continues. AJ and Jamie congratulate Brad and Craig. As do Aaron and Rusty. Sarah, Catherine and Lady Josephine give the newly engaged couple hugs, the love is shining all through this setting. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton